


the deity and me

by goldavn



Series: magical endeavours [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Magic, Occult Themes, daehwi is a medium, fake love au, jinyoung is a demon/deity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: jinyoung is a bratty, powerful deity and daehwi is a medium who struggles to get himself away from the malicious spirits that haunt him every day. using an ancient artifact he compels jinyoung to fall helplessly in love with him, much to jinyoung’s dislike to keep the spirits at bay. jinyoung becomes confused with his new feelings and now they must work side by side, finding out what love it and keeping the world safe.





	the deity and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pogniscrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pogniscrow/gifts).



> for the lovely Drea, i hope this is what you envisioned for this prompt and i hope that it is enjoyable. thank you for allowing me to write such a fun piece, and possibly one of the pieces i'm most proud of. i am also sorry if it doesn't fit any expectations as this is my first time exploring fake love ideas.
> 
> i'd recommend listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEQEKCN6SgY) as you read, as it really does set the tone for the content you are able to read.

_"even the devil was once an angel."_

\- unknown

 

_[start]_

 

Daehwi should know better by now that he should be upping his orders. It is the third time this week he has had to go out to buy supplies this week, which is far more often than what he’d ideally like to – and far more than what he should be. He has never had to pick up so many extra products since a really bad bout of energy years ago, and this time it’s back and stronger than ever.

 

Ever since he was a child he was able to see spirits. It started off with little things: shadow people in the middle of the night that would watch over his bed, things moving and disappearing. It gradually moved onto bigger things: seeing people, things out of the corner of his eyes. The shadow people were no longer just figures, sometimes they were people with physical forms and sometimes they were masses of pure evil. All of this happened before he had even turned thirteen, and he was positive it was the influence of the occult and horror movies his friends had all insisted they watched when they got together. Everything had seemed so twisted, it had made him think he was going crazy. He used to ask his mother what it all meant and what the things were. She had told him he was probably just experiencing sleep paralysis and told him it would pass as he got older, more mature.

 

She couldn’t have been further from the truth.

 

His mother was terrified and Daehwi knew it. Seoul was a place where _magic_ was forbidden and someone like Daehwi who can harness energy and who possesses otherworldly insights is someone that the government would rather have locked away in society. The people of Seoul think differently to the government and the keeper’s – the people who guard the streets, watching everyone for anything that seems out of place. Daehwi has thankfully never had a run in with the keeper’s as he flies under the radar – the only people who know about him being his clients and those with only the purest of intent.

 

So here Daehwi is, entering a small occult shop in the Seoul underground to pick up his third order of the week; a bunch of new chakra crystals, a kilogram of sage, and a variety of new incense scents the store had gotten in the last few days. After the three years he’d been coming to the shop he had grown closer with the owner, Park Woojin. Woojin didn’t call himself a medium like Daehwi does, rather a ‘spiritual adviser’. Daehwi had always thought it was Woojin’s excuse for smoking a lot of pot and saying that it helped him concentrate on his meditation better. Either way, Daehwi had come to grow fond of the owner, and rely on him in ways he hadn’t been able to rely on others in the past.

 

Woojin stands behind the counter and eyes Daehwi up and down. It’s not nasty, it’s a look of pure concern. The spirits that Daehwi has dealt with before are malicious, dangerous, but have never required anything like a banishing or exorcism. It is the whole reason as to why Daehwi has been buying so much sage: so he can cleanse his house, his workspace, at any given time that he feels the energy in the room taking a darker turn.

 

“Dae, you’ve ordered three kilograms of sage this week… Isn’t that a bit overkill?” Woojin ponders.

 

Daehwi sighs deeply.

 

“You try living in my shoes for one day and then tell me if you think it’s a bit _overkill_ ,” he groans. Ever since he had embraced his powers, his connection to the other side and spiritual realms and dimensions had he been suffering from mainly malicious spirits. It’s not like he is the type to summon demons for his clients or openly summon them himself… they are just drawn to him.

 

“Have you tried contacting that medium I told you about? The one that actually excels in exorcisms? Or has it escaped your mind like all of the advice I’ve ever given you has?”

 

Daehwi shifts in his spot, itching his nose.

 

“I have thought about it. But, I don’t really like the thought of bringing another medium into my home.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“It will do more harm than good…”

 

“You know Daehwi, I really don’t understand you sometimes.”

 

He has a reason, and a _good_ one not to invite other mediums into his home. He would have to redo his protection spells and cleansings at least ten times more a week, and that is something he would really rather not do. Not only that, but he doesn’t know what negative energy or spirits all these extra people would bring into his home, as if he wasn’t enough of a supernatural magnet already.

 

Woojin hands him over his supplies, even throwing in a couple of protection stones and spell powders.

 

“Just in case,” he smiles. Daehwi hands him the money as they converse over some of the new products Woojin has planned to order into the shop. “I was thinking a few more protection items, especially with the keeper’s making their round’s more often than usual.”

 

The keepers are people who monitor the use of magic use in Seoul, and if they find you in possession of magical items or using magic in general, then you better hope you can outrun them. Persecution is the punishment for any magical use and it is the reason why Daehwi has to keep such a low profile as a being that can harness magic and spiritual energy within his body. He is a living body of magic and who knows what the keepers would do to him if they found out about him.

 

“Your wards are up to date right though? Surely you wouldn’t need any more protection than that,” Daehwi ponders out loud. Woojin pauses, and Daehwi knows why but he tries not to bring the subject up – not when he knows Woojin blames himself. He should never have given Jihoon that spell, but even the most magical of people cannot go back in time – they just have to live with the mistakes they have made and know never to make the same ones again.

 

“I did a few extra yes, but I’m going to do more just in case,” Woojin says, his voice small. Whatever he was thinking about was giving Daehwi an unsettled feeling so he decides to accidentally knock something off the counter to bring the man back to reality. Woojin is unfazed, but at least his eyes look normal again – focused.

 

“So, that’s everything for today?” Daehwi nods and takes his bags over the counter. Woojin follows him through the shop to see him off, like he usually does, except he stops a few paces behind him. Daehwi doesn’t think anything of it but the strangest thing pops into his mind. As he reaches the door he feels the strong urge to look to his right.

 

He is looking at what seems to be a goblet, much like the ones he has at home for summoning’s or rituals. But this one is different. It is dark like many goblets are with a shiny, silver coating. But this one is glowing, at least in Daehwi’s vision it is. He takes a step towards it, and another, and with each step the stronger the object glows. He is in some sort of a trance and it is all because of this one goblet. It is when Woojin taps him on the shoulder that he is snapped out of it. He looks at him warmly, steering him back towards the door.

 

“You need rest and a lot of it.”

 

Daehwi rubs at his eyes, and when he looks back to the goblet he finds that it is no longer glowing. “Yeah, I think I do too” he murmurs. He can’t quite pull his eyes away from the goblet, and eventually musters the courage to ask Woojin about it.

 

“Oh, it’s just some old artifact. It has no purpose to me, have it.” Woojin picks the goblet up and thrusts it into Daehwi’s arms. Daehwi refuses at first, Woojin must have accept payment for something like this. Woojin basically pushes him out of the store, despite Daehwi’s whines and eventually, he has to give up. He pushes the goblet into his bag and sets off on his way. He waves his goodbyes to Woojin, before starting to wander down the dark street to the stairs leading back to the surface of Seoul. It’s when he looks back that a shiver travels down his spine as he sees Woojin staring at the spot the goblet had been sitting in, a black mass hovering over him.

 

 _I’m sure it’s nothing,_ he thinks to himself.

 

When he looks again, Woojin is no longer there. However, the black mass still is and looking right at Daehwi.

 

He starts to run.

 

 

It doesn’t take Daehwi long to get home, not after having fear run through his veins. He doesn’t know what that thing was above the goblet, and he doesn’t want to find out either. He peeks his head out behind the window’s curtain to observe the surroundings. There’s nothing, and thankfully that alone is enough to let his relax – let his guard down a few tiers.

 

He walks through his house and to his study – the place where most of his supplies are kept. He’s meticulous in the way he stores his items, everything is in alphabetical order and then by colour and order of importance. It brings him calm and it’s needed when he is surrounded by lingering chaos day in and day out. He packs everything away until the only thing left is the goblet. He picks it up in one hand, turning it over to inspect it. It has deep grooves in some places and on the inside of the goblet it has an inscription. Daehwi knows better than to say it out loud, and instead says it in his head;

 

                 _Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae._

 

Daehwi understands what it means. It has something to do with gaining wishes or a request from the demon you summon, or in this case, the demon that is connected to the goblet. It doesn’t make sense though, because demons normally don’t have the power to inhabit objects like this, not these days. It sparks a fire in Daehwi’s heart and even though he hates the spirits that harass him, he can’t help but feel drawn to find out more about this goblet.

 

He finds himself pulling out one of the old grimoires he has hidden under some floorboards in the study. Because it has dark magic in it, he thought it would be both smart and safe to keep it out of sight, especially if keepers paid him a visit. He fingers through the thin pages until he spies a goblet that seems to match.

 

_This goblet is a very rare artifact, and is over one thousand years old. Whoever is in possession of this object will be granted three demands or wishes to the demon or deity which inhabits the object, but don’t get confused with genie magic. The demon or deity will expect something back from you and if you refuse the goblet will no longer be in your possession and will instead be in possession of what you summon._

His fingers linger over the picture of the goblet on the page and the summoning ritual that is on the next page. Normally Daehwi would be the one to never use dark magic unless it was a life or death situation, but considering his current and _ongoing_ situation, the ritual is tempting. He is about to look over the ingredients when his mind starts to cloud over, and he feels an urge to put the grimoire back. It’s in both of his hands when he turns around to face a dark spirit hovering in front of him.

 

“Thought you could hide from us Daehwi?” it mocks him, it’s smile ear to ear in the most grotesque way possible. Daehwi freezes, grits his teeth and begins to push through the dark energy. The spirit surrounds him and Daehwi can feel it starting to gain human form.

 

“We’re always going to find you,” the spirit taunts and Daehwi can see razor-sharp teeth starting to form in its appearing mouth. Daehwi ducks and slides across the floorboards, reaching for one of the athame’s that lie on his desk. He barely secures it when the spirit wraps two hands around Daehwi’s neck, and its dark eyes trying to maneuver their way inside him. He’s weak but slams his head against the spirit's face, sending it toppling backward. The athame had been knocked from his grasp, and the spirit was making a beeline for it.

 

“No!” Daehwi screams. The spirit has the athame in its hands and running straight at Daehwi. He has to roll to the side as the spirit crashes into the desk, sending wood pieces everywhere. Daehwi tackles the spirit for the athame, his knees digging into parts of the broken desk.

 

“You will never have me,” Daehwi says, struggling to gain back his weapon. The spirit smiles at him devilishly, it’s mouth drooling black liquid. It starts cackling as it rolls them over, so now it is on top of Daehwi. It’s seconds away from using the athame on Daehwi when he uses all of his strength to finally pull the athame from its hands, and straight into its forehead. It vanishes with a puff of smoke, leaving Daehwi with the remains of the fight.

 

He is hunched over, hands trembling, mind racing. Maybe that goblet will come in handy, he thinks. Because Daehwi has had enough.

 

 

He spends all afternoon preparing the living room for the ritual. To begin with he pulls the blind and turns out all the lights. He arranges candelabras around the room and lights each one carefully after saying a prayer. He seats himself in the center of the room after placing the grimoire and goblet in front of him.

 

The first instruction is to prick his finger and let four drops collect inside the goblet. He is to then turn the goblet four times clockwise and then anticlockwise. He is too then wrap black ribbon around his pricked hand and the goblet, and begin to chant.

 

He doesn’t think he would summon something so quickly, but he does.

 

 

Jinyoung doesn’t remember the last time he saw his human form. So, when he is forced to use it rather than his normal form of a black mass to the human eye, he feels rather… naked. He’s a rather young spirit, only a thousand years old and it is a surprise he had even become a deity in the first place. Jinyoung had been happy as a demon, causing havoc and pestering whoever can, whenever he can. All it took was one ‘prank’ taken too far on a fellow demon that caused divine intervention. Looking after all types of spirits as they pass over wasn’t really what he had expected when he had passed on all those many years ago. He can still remember the God of the Underworld, Yeomna, and the look on their face when Jinyoung threw a temper tantrum at his new title. All he had wanted to do was move on, whether it be to heaven or whether it be to hell and perform tasks for himself. But here Jinyoung is, summoned into some stranger’s home in full human form.

 

He looks around the room to see where the words are coming from: _Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae. Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae. Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae._

It’s like a church bell ringing over and over in his ears, except it’s drawing him in closer and closer until he has no other choice but to take human form. His eyes rest on a young man in the centre of the room, goblet in hand, candles surrounding him. He doesn’t seem to be surprised, but he reeks of apprehension. Jinyoung towers over him, thank god for his height, and stares into his eyes.

 

“Who are you and why am I here?” His voice is deeper than he remembers it being and it seems to shock the man as much as it shocked himself. The man waves the goblet at him and clears his throat, stepping closer to Jinyoung.

 

“I summoned you.”

 

Jinyoung sneers. “Yes, I know that. But why?” The man looks to his left and Jinyoung notices the wards and different magical items scattered around the room. “You’re a – “

 

“A medium, yes. Before you think of doing anything harmful, you should know that spirits are drawn here and you probably wouldn’t want them to be considering your, uh, energy.”

 

Jinyoung looks to his left where a big mirror is set on the wall. It doesn’t take him much to notice that his eyes are still black, and the energy that the demon side of him exudes would surely be enough to draw wandering spirits near. He shakes his head and his eyes turn back to normal – a deep shade of brown.

 

“Better?” he huffs at the medium. He nods his head. “So, you going to tell me your name?”

 

The medium gulps as he takes a step closer to him. “I’m Daehwi.” _Pretty_ , Jinyoung thinks. He studies the way Daehwi takes his small steps towards him, and Jinyoung can’t begin to wonder why someone who stinks like fear would someone or something like himself into his home.

 

“And I want you to protect me.” Jinyoung feels a pain in his chest, causing him to grip the skin covering the muscle and flesh underneath. “So that’s your first request? To protect you?” Jinyoung chokes out. The pain isn’t excruciating, but it’s still enough to cloud his thoughts, make his human form quiver from the piercing pain.

 

“Yes. And I’m sorry for the last two requests.” Jinyoung wonders what the hell it could be, what could cause Daehwi to apologize. Jinyoung stumbles towards him, hand clutching his test. He points at the goblet with wild eyes, “Where did you get that?”

 

“That doesn’t matter-“ Daehwi begins until Jinyoung reaches out to swipe the goblet from his hands. The demon, or deity, curls back in pain having forgotten the first request that had been made. Jinyoung curses, clutching his chest harder as the pain deepens.

 

“Secondly, I want you to always be near, and never out of my line of sight.” Another pain, this time it sends pulses through his joints. The feeling is something Jinyoung has never felt before, and it’s excruciating. It is as though his limbs are forcing themselves not to move, not to flex even a muscle.

 

“Thirdly. I want you to fall in love with me.” Jinyoung’s eyes go black, and it takes milliseconds for his demon side to sneak through the cracks of his human form. He is face to face with Daehwi, his eyes blazing with dark fury, but Daehwi knows he can’t hurt him, not after the requests being said aloud. Jinyoung wants to kill him, bonk him right over the head and have him gone, but he can’t and he feels something so strange that even _he_ thought the feeling isn’t possible – love.

 

“You… you… make no sense,” Jinyoung growls out. Daehwi takes a precautionary step back but it’s pointless as Jinyoung retracts the demon side of himself. He reaches out once more, holding his hand out. Daehwi stares at it, carefully reaching out to meet him halfway. When he does Jinyoung grips his hand and pulls him forward. His fingers meet the texture of the ribbon wrapped around his hand and the goblet and he sighs.

 

“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.” He wants to snarl. He wants to kill the young man right then and there but he can’t, his heart won’t let him. It’s taking all the strength in his body to remain in human form, his body not allowing him to slip away.

 

“No, I do. Since you’re uh-“ Daehwi coughs, “-mine now, I think I deserve to know your name.”

 

Jinyoung studies his expression and to his surprise, he doesn’t sense anything dangerous or deceptive… and it unnerves him. He studies Daehwi and his shaking hand and quivering eyes. He feels guilty and he knows he shouldn’t – it’s just the goblet, but why does he feel so… mean?

 

Jinyoung hovers in the kitchen until Daehwi wakes up. He spent the entire night studying the house that he was now bound to – having thought he should know it inside out. He was drawn to the study in particular and found an array of items that made him feel things he had never felt during his time as a deity before. Daehwi doesn’t even know he is a deity, he just thinks Jinyoung is another demon. He doesn’t know the power he holds.

 

Jinyoung thinks the whole situation is absurd, and that there must be some loophole that will allow him to wound the medium or just anything that will give him an opportunity to get out of the requests asked of him.

 

It is my punishment I guess, Jinyoung thinks. He resents Yeomna for putting him in this role, and especially for having to protect this medium for god knows how many years. _Why does he need protecting anyway? Why do I have to be in love with him?_ He thinks. He’s entranced by the single candle lit on the desk and the fact that no matter how long he lets his hand sit directly on the flame that it never burns, never even starts to sizzle.

 

“It doesn’t hurt does it.” Daehwi is stood in the doorway, a dressing gown fitted neatly over his shoulders. Jinyoung feels warmth spread over his body, the way that he gets pins and needles the longer he stares at him.

 

“No. Not a single bit.” Daehwi walks closer to him and with each step Jinyoung can smell the way that reeks like honey, sweet and sickly.

 

Jinyoung pulls his hand away from the flame, only for Daehwi to replace the spot with his own hand. Without thinking Jinyoung yanks him away, the skin on Daehwi’s hand already starts to welt.

 

“Are you insane?” Jinyoung feels fury wash over him, and he feels wild. Wild with protection and wild with love – something he can’t fathom. Daehwi, however, seems just as unfazed as Jinyoung had previously. Instead, he studies Jinyoung’s face as the deity continues to hold his hand in his own, careful not to touch the already blistering skin.

 

“it works….” Daehwi whispers. His free rises to brush stray hair behind Jinyoung’s ear – an intimate and uncomfortable feeling for him. It surprises Daehwi when he leans into the touch even though his face is contorted between anger and affection.

 

“I think you’re really insane,” Jinyoung says shakily. Daehwi smiles at him, too fondly for a stranger, and hisses as Jinyoung tries with all his might to dig a fingernail into the blister. The effect of the requests act instantly and before Jinyoung can go any further, he feels instant regret, and a sinking feeling deep inside of his stomach.

 

“What have you done to me?”

 

“Made you love, made you protect and serve. I’ve made _myself_ live,” Daehwi says.

 

“You can call me selfish but I think I’ve also given you the chance to live too.”

 

“You’re absurd. This means nothing-” he feels pain. Lots of it. Like his heart is being pulled right out of his chest. “I-m meant to protect you?”

 

“Yes. Demons and spirits hate and want to kill me. You, are going to be the bodyguard I’ve never wanted but apparently have ended up needing.”

 

Jinyoung softens. _Wait, why the fuck is that giving me butterflies._ “I feel honored Daehwi, but I also wanna rip your head off.”

 

Daehwi laughs. “I figured.” He steps closer again, this time to close for Jinyoung’s own liking. _Too close. Far too close. It just makes me wanna kiss him_. Kiss him. Kiss. Daehwi.

 

Brief. Lips on lips. Daehwi pulls away, much to Jinyoung’s apparent dislike. He wants to cringe, he wants to bonk him over the head once again, but he surprisingly wants more.

 

“You and me Jinyoung, we’re a team now… and we’re going to try and make Seoul better. One spirit at a time.”

 

“That was kind of my job before anyway. In a similar way…” Jinyoung says. He steps towards Daehwi, chest to chest. He studies he way that Daehwi looks at him. There is no longer any trace of apprehension on him, instead – confidence. Daehwi smiles widely, like a young child at a puppy. “You’re never getting rid of me. Not until my heart stops beating.” Daehwi points to the goblet sitting on the desk.

 

Jinyoung smirks, closing whatever millimeters of distance there is between them. His eyes turn black, only for a second and it hurt likes hell. But it’s worth. Daehwi needs to remember what he is.

 

“Oh, we’ll see.”

 

_[fin]_

 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> yes you will be getting a sequel.


End file.
